Rage
by iJam
Summary: The Rage Virus...a deadly virus that turns the human into a blood thirsty monster willing to attack any and ever person it comes into contact with. A group of strangers meet for the first time in an attempt to escape the chaos ridden in North America. RR!
1. All Things Have A Beginning

D: I do not, in anyway, own the Rage virus or 28 Days/Weeks Later.

This is a story made for a forum I'm already on so...the imagery of the characters werent described due to the characters being people I already know. XP Besides Heather...she's just thrown in there. I'm well aware of the mistakes and such but this is after a 4/5 year hiatus of no writing at all and I'm damn well too lazy to proofread. I'll tell you that now. ANYWAYZ, R/R plz and enjoy!

--------

_**All Things Have A Beginning**_

She had been sitting in the corner at least 4 hours now with her legs wrapped in her arms to her chest and yet Heather hadn't said a word to either of rescuers. The abandoned home, or rather shack, was their only secure spot before day rose up again from nightfall. She didn't care that it was dusty, dirty and crawling with insects… at the moment all she could keep her mind on was her family. Steve and Taylor attempted to bring her to some shed of light in the situation but the appearance of death was in her eyes. It was easy to tell that she couldn't care less if the _creatures_ had come and attacked the trio as long as she didn't have to carry the burden of seeing her family killed in front of her eyes.

"Taylor…I don't know if we can keep her around much longer." Steve, standing beside a window with a baseball bat in hand, didn't want to make the comment but giving into feelings at the moment was something he didn't want to do. It was the only thing he could find to make survival as easy as possible. Taylor was just about the complete opposite with the situation. He had always given into what he felt was the right thing emotionally rather than logically. Instead of going badass and trying to kill anyone who was infected, anyone close to his personal life was too much of a hardship to handle. "What do you mean we can't keep her?" His voice was a bit over the level for Steve to feel comfortable with her in the room.

"Look at her, she **WANTS **to die. She'll only make the situation worse for the both of us and you know that." Steve pulled a finger between the wall and the curtain to check outside for any of the infected, luckily none in sight. "She's just like us! You were like that too when it happened, weren't you!" Steve motioned for him to lower his voice but Taylor ignored it. "When you saw every one of your friends ripped apart in front of you and all you could do was run away, I don't remember seeing a smile on your face! She's staying with us and that's the end of the debate."

Heather didn't pay the two any mind and once the room grew silent, she finally made a moment. Her bones cracked slightly from sitting in the same position for so long but her body just dragged forward. The two males watched her movements carefully wondering as to watch it was she was going to do. Steve then heard it. There was a sound of fast paced stomping coming from outside heading towards the shack. He caught on quick exactly what it was that Heather was going to do but he couldn't catch her in the amount of time to stop her from swinging the door open and allowing the infected soldier into the room. He had a heavy set build and tall frame, enough to kill any of the three with a single swipe of his fist. His bloodshot eyes and sweaty face twist and turned his head at the three watching carefully as his jaw hang open with enormous amounts of spit dripping from his lips.

She didn't move an inch as the creature hunched over her much smaller body. A screeching yell blasted across her face as she felt the man grab at her shoulders and throw her to the ground with himself hovering over her and not a second past before Steve and Taylor heard the loud scream erupt from the girl as an amount of vomit splashed over her face. Steve quickly moved over to the pair and tried to slam the bat down onto his head but his attempt failed as he was tackled back. It took a moment to catch his breath but the creature lunged at him once again this time slamming into the wall as Steve moved out of the way and swung the bat as hard as possible into his head causing a splatter effect across his own clothing and the floor around him. Jumping back slightly, he turned his head to his partner and the girl only to spot Taylor laying across the ground in pain soon to become one of them and the Heathers bloodshot eyes staring directly at him.


	2. 28 Hours Later

D: Yada yada, don't own 28 Later nor the Rage virus.

-------------

_**28 Hours Later**_

Cold. Unsettling coldness was the only thing he could feel. His back was pressed against his motorcycle as he decided to rest for a while. The empty, lifeless, long and deserted highway put Curtis' mind to rest from all the craziness surrounding the situation he was in, as he was the type of person that needed to escape from the world to relax and reflect on life. He released a stressful sigh as he reached out for a small rock nearby. He had always known that somewhere down the line the gas would run empty and yet pose as another obstacle for his fight for survival and salvation. He grasped the rock – stood up – and then forcefully launched the rock far into the distance. He felt somewhat relieved of stress by doing this . Did it work? Not, because a rock was never going to change a thing. "No use in sitting here forever."

He stared blankly into the distance – a long and winding road. He began to wonder to himself if this was God's idea of the ultimate punishment for abusing his creation... Earth. Should he be happy that he were still alive or regret that he waited longer than the 'lucky' few? He swung a leg over the seat, shacking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, as to not lose focus while on the road. _'At least I'm out of Georgia now…'_

-

Marcus, one not to be taken for a fool, was beyond pissed for the moment. His foot left the gas stations parking lot to meet the side of a random gas pump. "Fucking slag's, I'm telling you." The vehicle he had chosen suddenly decided to throw a "F U" in the middle of the street, leaving himself and Nick to walk to the nearest sheltered area – A gas station. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Marcus' show of aggravation. Unlike his partner, he was more stable and accepting of situations rather than throwing a tantrums at small objects. "Well, you know if it weren't for your _awesome_ choice of a rental car at fifty dollars, and the even more awesome choice of driving from a shorter location; instead of just flying the entire distance to the concert, we probably would be there by now." Nick kept a constant smile on his face even after Marcus shot a quick glare over towards his direction. A shrug was his only bodily response.

"Look, I'll go and see if there's anyone around. Try to find a tampon and calm that temper a bit, aye?" Turning his back away from the hot-blooded Irishman, Nick stuffed his hands into his pockets before picking his feet to move forward. Of course it hadn't crossed his mind that Marcus would stop his ranting - his mind hadn't failed him at all. The gas station was clearly open - with lights blaring - and the thought of it being closed at 8pm seemed lazy enough. His opinion on American citizens weren't as stereotypical as most of others, but this wasn't helping much of anything. Upon reaching the entrance, his hand reached out for the cold, metallic handle…or at least what he expected it to be on a cool night. It was warm but none the less, it hadn't caught him much as a weird thing.

"Hello? HELLOOO!?" The store was unlocked, but no one appeared to be behind the sales counter. At first thought, one would think the person in charge had been busy cleaning up, but a gas station was but only so small. "Excuse me, I just want some gas." Nick peered across the isles, but was unable to hear or see anyone besides himself. _'Ugh, great…'_ Moving himself closer to the counter, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary besides the obvious missing cashier. It took him a moment to decide waiting would be the best idea. His body leaned forward onto the counter with his eyes catching attention to the tv hanging in the corner. It's picture would change every few seconds to display a different part of the store.

-

The sound of the door being pounded on was enough to scare Steve into hiding in the bathroom stall. His legs balanced him on the toilet while his knees were pressed into his chest. Keeping an eye on things between the break in the door, there was no one around but his breath and body were unable to stay calm. It wasn't easy to stay in the same position for half an hour. His mind was relapsing back on the situation with himself and Taylor making the situation even worse for him. There was something weird about the entire thing but he hadn't stayed to find out. All he could think about was running and saving his own life. _"Hello?"_ The pounding on the door stopped and Steve's body froze. _"Hellooooo"_


End file.
